A Novel Approach
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Tony found a Harlequin novel at a local Walmart and became interested in it. But, the characters seemed familiar and why was Pepper so nervous? Sometimes, a moment of anger can have a lifetime of regret.


All characters belong to Marvel Comics. I am not making any money from this. Many thanks to Cinoflex for betareading this. Enjoy!

A Novel Approach

By Marie Nomad

"I can't believe this. A grocery store, an automobile repair shop, a bank, a barber shop, a clothing store and a television store all under one roof!" Steve exclaimed wide-eyed at the entrance of the Super Wal-Mart. Several people paused and Rhodey just waved.

"Don't worry about him." Rhodey said and whispered to Steve. "I get that you're not used to the 21st century but act more like Tony and me."

"Rhodey! Steve! Look at this!" Tony gushed as he pointed to a deli. "They have a hot deli here with corn dogs!"

"Ooh." Steve stared at the deli and Rhodey fought the urge to slap himself in the forehead.

"And these two are responsible for protecting the free world." He muttered to himself. "We'll get food later," Rhodey announced as he grabbed the two and dragged them away.

After a while, the two managed to calm down. Steve still looked around like a little kid and Tony kept on grabbing stuff and throwing them into the shopping cart. They are sticking with Rhodey. They stopped by the book section where Steve glanced at the books about the government.

"What kind of stuff did you get?" Rhodey wondered when he picked up an Iron Man action figure, jumper cables, a box of doughnuts, and a sewing kit. "What do you need with a sewing kit?"

"I don't know." Tony shrugged and then saw the novels. "What is this?"

"Romance novels. Girls like to read them." Rhodey explained.

"Oh yeah." Tony flipped through a book. "People read this? All it features are muscular men winning women over."

"It's nice to know that some things didn't change." Steve glanced at the cover and flipped through it a little more slowly. "This isn't that bad."

"I guess." Tony noticed a book _'A Boss' Revenge'_. It featured a handsome dark haired man with a thin mustache seducing a hot redhead. For some reason, it looked intriguing. He looked at the back.

_Mary Madison had done everything for him and got nothing. After the last straw, she decided to become the boss. She stole his company, his house, and even his fortune. Now, Antonio Stone has decided to take revenge on his former secretary by using the only things he has left, his intelligence and his charm. But in this plan for revenge, will love bloom?_

"This looks interesting. It will kill an hour." Tony tossed the book into the cart.

One shopping trip later...

"Pepper, we're home!" Tony announced as he and Rhodey carried some bags into the mansion.

"What is this?" Pepper said as she stared at the pile of stuff that was in the living room.

"Tony discovered Wal-Mart." Rhodey explained.

Pepper chuckled. "At least it's something safe." She looked through the bags and saw the book. Her skin turned white as she stared at it. "W-what is that?"

"Oh, just a book. It's pretty cool. Don't worry, it's not a dirty book. Look, it features a redhead." Tony pointed to the cover.

"Yeah. That's g-good." Pepper stared at him as she looked like she was struggling to keep a straight face. "Are you going to read it?"

"Isn't that the point of getting a book?"

"I have to go." Pepper nearly tripped on her shoes and managed to walk out of the room.

"What was that about?" Tony wondered.

"Not a clue. You didn't do anything wrong this time."

"Yeah- wait, what do you mean 'this time'?"

* * *

_Mary sighed as she picked up another woman's lacy underwear from her boss' bedroom. She was no secret to the bedroom but she had a spine of steel to resist Antonio's many advances. Still, she wished that he would at least make sure that they left with all their clothes. _

"Oh Mary, you should see my bedroom." Tony laughed as he stretched out on his sofa entranced in his book.

"I believe that Miss Potts would be most displeased hearing this talk." JARVIS commented.

"It's a character in a book and last time I checked, fictional." Tony spoke up. "Antonio's a real jerk. Making Mary doing everything but wipe his butt for him and not giving her any kudos."

"Sounds like you, sir."

"Hey! I'm nothing like Antonio!"

"Not now."

"How... how are you enjoying the book?" Pepper interrupted.

"Oh, pretty good. I think that you might like this book- it's pretty funny."

"I bet."

Tony glanced at her, Pepper was acting weird. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting... off."

"I'm fine. Really." Pepper blushed and bit her lip in a cute way.

"Uh huh. Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Of course not! Just... enjoy the book." Pepper took off in a stride.

"Weird. Hey, JARVIS, am I doing anything wrong or have anything wrong?"

"None that I know."

"Oh well." Tony turned back to his book.

* * *

_Mary smiled triumphantly. Her blue eyes glistened as Antonio stood there helpless in front of the Board of Directors. _

_"You cannot be serious!"_

_"You signed everything to me. The company, your fortune, your house, and even your butler." Mary said as she held out the papers. "You really should have read your contracts a little more thoroughly, Mr. Stone."_

_"But... but why?" Antonio pleaded. "I thought... I thought you liked me."_

_"Because you are a mess. You are a spoiled brat who thought he could use women like they were disposable sex toys and I am tired of putting out your fires. So, I'm taking over." Mary said as she crossed her long legs._

_"I don't understand."_

_"And you never will. Admit it, you can't go on without me."_

_"Yes, I can."_

_"What's your social security number?"_

Tony paused when he read this passage. There was something oddly familiar about this. The way that Mary spoke sounded like Pepper and Antonio was reminding him of himself. He looked at the front cover to see who wrote it. "JARVIS, I need you to do a search for an author named Ginger Colorado."

* * *

_Antonio worked at his cubicle. His brilliant mind labored endlessly as he tried to figure out a way to get Mary. The poor woman was working very hard and she didn't recognize him yet. Of course, he had dyed his hair blond and wore fake glasses. She had noticed him a few times and seemed intrigued. Soon, she would sleep with him and she will be his._

Pepper found herself feeling more distracted during the meeting. She didn't know that Tony would actually come across that book. Usually, he reads classics like Sherlock Holmes and King Arthur and even the occasional Playboy but not Harlequin novels. He had never even stepped foot into a Wal-Mart before that trip. _Tony may be eccentric but he can pick up on stuff. What if he figures out who 'Ginger Colorado' was?_ Pepper thought.

"You know, I can last for more than a week in the real world." Tony spouted off and Pepper looked up. That line sounded familiar. It dawned on her. She shook her head. It was just a coincidence. Tony was so interested in that damned book so much that he had started quoting it.

After the meeting, Pepper got her papers and Tony glanced at her. "Are you okay, Ms. Madison?"

"I'm fine." Pepper answered automatically and then slapped herself on the forehead. The secret was out and now all she wanted was the earth to swallow her up and make her disappear. "You know."

"I have to admit I had no idea that you have this twisted fantasy of taking my company and owning me."

"The book was just a way for me to get out my frustrations. I... I approved publishing the day after your birthday party and the next thing I know, it was in your hands." Pepper felt her face burned with embarrassment. All it took was a moment of anger and she'd let loose her fantasy out into the world. Then, Tony'd read it and now knew about her desire to take over his empire and dominate him- as if she was some female version of Stane.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Tony confessed as he grinned slightly. "I like it."

"I don't. It's... a little stupid. Kind of childish."

"Look, we're all entitled to our fantasies. The fact that yours is you dominating me is pretty sexy." Tony smirked. "I have some stuff at home that you can use to dominate me."

"I'm not that type of woman."

"Not from what I can tell." Tony whispered in her ear. The hair on her neck rose up. She hated it when that happened. "According to the book, Antonio nibbled your ear and Mary went crazy. Is it the same for you?"

"Mr. Stone..." Pepper whispered. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Ms. Madison."

* * *

_"I thought I hated you, but I really love you." Antonio confessed as he caressed Mary's face. "You are the only one for me."_

_"You are all that I have too. I love you too."_

_"I know." The two kissed passionately and they lived happily ever after._

The End


End file.
